Errors
Errors or mistakes are rarely seen in the series which is accidentally made in the series. Episode 1 *When Tok Aba says "Actually it just over there", it was shown Tok Aba's House. But, if we look carefully, around the house, there was no houses and roads around it, it was only grasses. Episode 2 * When Adu Du said the word "hopeless" his mouth is not moving, instead it is in a angry mode. * When Adu Du said that Probe had given him wrong informations about the Earth, Computer said that people doesn't eat vegetables. People on Earth eat vegetables to be healthy. * BoBoiBoy accidentally hurts his upper ear with a Lightning Sword when he is wondering how did he do it, but in the next scenes, there is no mark or burn in his ear or even his hat. Lightnings really can burn his ear''.'' * When the Lightning Sword hits the trash can, we can see that there is a not obvious dead end in the road. * When Tok Aba says "BoBoiBoy, "close the windows" his mouth doesn't move. Episode 3 * BoBoiBoy saying something to Gopal. He says, "Remember the alien in the TV last night?". But BoBoiBoy and his friends was watch the announcement in the morning. It was repeated again when BoBoiBoy and his friends saw Adu Du, and Ying said "Wow! That's the actor from the alien movie last night!". * After Adu Du says "where's my Ball of Power huh?!", BoBoiBoy's Power Band disappeared. Episode 4 * After had been tortured by Potato the cat, Gopal's face has scratches, But when they are trying to protect Tok Aba and his Cocoa Shop, Gopal doesn't have any scratc hes. Episode 8 * When Yaya punched the wall of Adu Du's Spaceship, you can see that the wall doesn't have any damage after putting off her fists. *When BoBoiBoy Earth tells Ying to think something fast, he is colored with BoBoiBoy (Normal)'s color scheme. Episode 12 * When BoBoiBoy Lightning said "Feel my Lightning Power" his mouth doesn't move. * In the scene where Tok Aba saw Lightning BoBoiBoy hitted Wind BoBoiBoy with a Lightning Sword, you can see that he disappeared along with the fence behind him in a milisecond, this also happened later when Lightning BoBoiBoy was about to talk to his allies after he remembers himself again. Episode 18 * In the scene when Tok Aba said "Power of the Squezzed Rooster", there is a picture of a hen instead of a rooster. * Adu Du and Probe fell down to the Ravine after popping the bubble , Probe should use his Super Probe outfit and fly back, maybe Animonsta Studios did this to add a funny scene in this episode. Episode 21 * The previous episode are Episode 19 and 20, the time where Probe and Computer answered BoBoiBoy's Fan mails but Tok Aba mentioned that's the previous episode are Episodes 17 and 18, the time when he played Checkers with the Sleeping Monster. Episode 22 * When Yaya is looking for BoBoiBoy Wind, he noticed that the tires of the Delivery Van of the Postman is flatted, but in the next scene where she is approaching a tree where Mr.Kumar is standing, you can see that the Van is moving again. * After BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone, the Cyclone Sign that can be see in the sky is rotating, but when the camera zooms, the Cyclone Sign is not rotating anymore. Episode 23 *BoBoiBoy Lightning wounded his face while attacking BBB Cyclone, but after he uses Lightning Move, the wound is gone, probably because Animonsta Studios doesn't want BoBoiBoy to be seen wounded for the rest of the fight. *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone is just about to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning using Cyclone Drill, he is seen holding it and moves forward to attack BoBoiBoy Lightning, but at the scene where BoBoiBoy Earth traps BoBoiBoy Cyclone using Earth Trap, he is not seen holding it and he does not appear to move forward. Episode 24 * When Adu Du is hitting Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe is not geting shock even though there is a electricity in the weapon, maybe because the electricity in the spatula is not enough for Probe to get shock unlike a Lightning Sword. Season Finale (Season 1) *When BoBoiBoy Thunder transformed himself into BoBoiBoy Lightning, he immediately unleashes Lightning Sword, but when he sees Mukalakus falling after being attacked by BoBoiBoy Cyclone, he is not seen holding the Lightning Swords although he did unleash it before, probably because Animonsta Studios re used the scenes where BoBoiBoys Thunder and Wind unleashed their powers in the previous episode, also, when they reused that scene, the location is different, when Mukalakus attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends happened in the playground, while the reused scene is in Tok Aba's Shop. * After BoBoiBoy woke up, Gopal transformed Ying's Domo-like head pin into a Biscuit, but later,Ying is seen wearing her head pin in the train station, maybe this was made to add a humor scene. * When BoBoiBoy asked why are Yaya, Ying, and Gopal in the train station, his bag suddenly disappears. * BoBoiBoy is seen not wearing his power band when he goes to school, but it was corrected in the same scene in Episode 27 but only one power band. Episode 27 * It's unknown how Ochobot knew the time when Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy hugged the wrong person in Episode 1 as he is activated in Episode 2. * When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba hugged each other, they didn't saw that Ochobot was stuck between them, when Ochobot was free, he said "i can't breath you know", but Ochobot is a robot, not a human. Maybe because there are air holes behind him so he does not get air. Episode 28 * When Computer says "Haaay", her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. * While arguing to BoBoiBoy, Adu Du said that he can smell him a mile away, but he doens't have a nose, hence it's just a metaphor. * In this episode, we find out that Probe has his own shoes, but he doens't have any legs (except Super Probe) * The wall in house was damaged and had a big hole when Fang attacked BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Adu Du and Probe in 12:47, since 18:19 the hole dissappeared. * When Adu Du said "Interesting is it?!", Probe shrunk, maybe Animonsta Studios did that to add a humor/funny scene even though Adu Du was in serious mode. Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m11s136.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-14h17m23s5.png Interesting is it.png Episode 29 *Adu Du said that he doesn't know what is football, but he already mentioned about it in Episode 5. *When Probe asked Adu Du why he is laughing even through Adu Du dosen't know football, Adu Du answered Probe that evil people laughs. But Adu Du is an alien. Episode 30 * When Papa Fair is explaining about the first rule of the football game, BoBoiBoy's front hair is pointing to the left instead of right. * In real life, it's impossible for Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe to blocked the soccer ball from hitting the goal post because it took 11 seconds for Probe to transform to his new outfit. * When the goal post got fire on it, the fire didn't spread on the whole goal post, instead, it's remains a size of a ball. * When Adu Du stated that BoBoiBoy's Team will get penalty, the score and the time in the screen disappeared until Papa Zola said that they won. BoBoiBoy's hair error for Football Game.png BBB Football Score Error.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h39m52s211.png Episode 31 * In BoBoiBoy's Nightmare, he was wearing his school uniform, but when the camera zooms out in 1:17 to 1:19, he was seen wearing his normal Season 2 outift instead. * In Episode 11, Adu Du stole the Debt.Book but Tok Aba showed it to Gopal to show that he has numerous debts in his shop. * When Tok Aba said "see your later", his mouth is not moving * Fang is the only one whose name wasn't wrote down in Yaya's notebook as it was revealed in the next episode. Episode 32 * When the camera is slowly zooming down from the skies, the school canteen and the mountains can be seen, but when the camera moved down to the grasses where BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang are standing, the school canteen disappeared but the mountains are still there, also a tire suddenly appeared but their's no tire earlier in the scene. * Fang clapped his hands to make the Shadow Rat fade, his hands suddenly disappeared for a milisecond. Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m29s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-17-16h20m33s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m42s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h28m46s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-21h08m31s98.png Episode 34 *When Fang went to Tok Aba's Shop in his flashback, you can see that the logo already has a head of BoBoiBoy, since it's a flashback, it happened before the scenes of Episode 27 where Tok Aba replaced the logo of his shop. *As you can see that when Adu Du and Probe are chasing Ochobot, the color of his container is sky blue instead of lavender. *When Probe putted some Cocoa inside Ochobot, his eyes turned yellow, but in an angle shot when Adu Du caught Fang and Ochobot hiding in a wall, Ochobot's eyes are blue. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m46s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h54m48s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h03m11s250.png|Tok Aba's Shop should have the old logo in Fang's Flashback, not the new one Error.png Episode 35 * When Computer said "Yes Mr.Boss" before clicking the keyboard, her yellow mouth in the monitor doesn't move. Episode 36 * When Ejo Jo showed to Adu Du and Probe his Combat Robot, Probe opened his mouth, you can see that he has kept his Horror Books although it was burned in Episode 28. Episode 38 * When Ejo Jo punched Adu Du away, his wig fell off, but when Ejo Jo was about to shoot him you can see that he still wearing his wig, this was corrected later when BoBoiBoy Earthquake carried him in his shoulders but the same error happened again when BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Fang were left in the school. * Gopal stated that he will change Petai's bullets to chickadees as Ying was about to kick him , but he transformed him to Jelly Ace. Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h45m18s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-16h56m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h46m06s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h48m59s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-19h49m15s104.png Episode 39 *When BoBoiBoy Earthquake and the Giga are jumping over the land where Petai was trapped, BoBoiBoy's hair was pointing to the left instead of right, this also happened in Episode 30 . *When BoBoiBoy Cyclone around and around after attacking Petai, he didn't fall in his Hoverboard even once. *When Adu Du passed Probe's Horror Books Collection in Episode 39,we can still see that but we all know that it was burned in Episode 28 because he taught Probe that he is really a mental age. Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-19h14m40s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h45m57s132.png Category:Miscellaneous Pages